This invention relates generally to planetary gear sets and, more particularly, to a planet washer to be used on a planet shaft adjacent to a planet gear to provide improved lubricant flow.
Typically, a planetary gear set uses plain, flat planet washers on planet shafts between frame members and planet gears. The planet washers receive thrust from the planet gears and retain bearings supporting the planet gears on the planet shafts. Commonly, each location uses a flat steel washer mated to a flat, sacrificial bronze washer to provide the necessary strength and friction/wear requirements.
Such conventional planet washers do not allow sufficient lubricant flow through needle bearings used to support the planet gears, even when clearances are provide along the perimeter of the apertures of the planet washers. As a result of heat buildup within the needle bearings, rollers may become blackened and damaged, leading to bearing failure. In addition, failure may result from wear on the planet washers themselves.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.